


covered in glitter (and gold)

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, I just had to write this, M/M, but let your imagination run wild, is there romance here?, not in the piece itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: creativitwins have always been looked down upon for their huge creativity. but amongst the mess, they found home. a home that felt more home than their parent's house ever did.
Kudos: 20





	covered in glitter (and gold)

**Author's Note:**

> au: human!au
> 
> words: 706
> 
> TW: bullying, mentioned bullying
> 
> playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0X5AFcLBlwOytAp1RPw7Ji?si=xTdwVCVlSIeAL0R7wJT5sA

Roman and Remus Davids were a strange pair of twins. A lot times it seemed like they hated each other and in the next second one would die for the other. That wasn't what was strange, no. What was strange was their overactive imagination. It was clear that they both had it with the amounts of stories they could come up with on the spot. As one could imagine, this led to some very elaborate lies to get out of situation, which in hindsight never really actually spared them anything. Their over exaggerated way of acting didn't make them any more liked, it especially annoyed their teachers and parents. 

For most of their lives, the boys only had each other. They build themselves a little imaginary kingdom, Roman being dubbed the 'prince' and Remus proudly becoming the 'duke'. So they went onto adventures by themselves, and they were okay with that. 

In their first year of middle school, Virgil Shea came into the picture. The twins saw the smaller boy being bullied by some older students and immediately went to intervene. While that only got them on the bad side of the bullied as well, they found a new friend and that was way more important. Shortly after Virgil came Decan. Decan's family moved into the small house next to theirs and well, he was a perfect fit for their little group. 

Still, none of them were liked at school. Not even when Roman landed the lead role in a play did someone pay him attention – or at least not good one. Instead, the four just kept being outcasted, until they eventually stopped trying. 

Meeting Logan and Patton had honestly been something else. By then, Roman, Remus, Virgil and Decan had been in high school and it honestly hadn't been looking better for them, not much. This time it was them getting protected by the other two boys. The twins were holding onto a shaking Virgil with Decan mumbling words of encouragement from the side as Logan and Patton stood in front of them, strong and tall and loud. They were left alone after that, much to their relief. Patton and Logan became part of the group and only then it dawned to the twins that _hey, everyone always says how we're a nuisance to be around and yet we got this whole group of friends that like us how we are._ This revelation ensued an emotional conversation at their next sleepover at Pattons place, positively making everyone cry.   
Time suddenly started to fly by once they were truly happy with the home they found. Both of them knew, the six of them would stay together for a long time and it not only calmed them but also gave them a lot more reassurance and confidence.  
And so we arrive at the current time. This was their last day of school, they would be gone after this. Because this is the twins we're talking about, they decided to take part in the graduation show, leaving everything behind with a bang.   
Standing backstage, Roman kept trembling, anxiety overtaking him shortly before Remus softly took his hand, smiling at his brother. They were both dressed in clothes they had designed themselves, The Prince and The Duke. "We can do this, Roro. We got so far, haven't we?" said the younger of the two, pulling Roman into a hug. "Let's show those people then, hm?" 

Walking onto the stage, it was like a switch had been flipped, both of them were overflowing with confidence and so they started singing their song. The song they wrote for everyone who had ever made them feel bad about themselves.

_"I heard it on the radio on my way back home_  
_that I'm gonna be someone."_

They looked into the crowd, looking for their friends and smiling brightly when they found them, focusing their gazes on everyone else.

_"Cause there's a crown, covered in glitrer and gold_  
_I'm gonna wear it, whether you like it or not."_

Both boys pulled their selfmade crowns out of their safe spots, placing them on the others head.

_"Yeah there's a crown, covered in glitter and gold_  
**_I'm gonna wear it, whether you like it or not."_ **


End file.
